


Wherever You Are is the Place I Belong

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Future Fic, Gifts, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, a wild Ray appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: “You’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?”Patrick rolled his eyes, even though David couldn’t see him. “If I wanted you to know where we were going, I wouldn’t have asked you to cover your eyes.”“This isn’t what I had in mind when you said there would be a blindfold involved today,” David grumbled.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96
Collections: Schitty Friends Gift Exchange 2020





	Wherever You Are is the Place I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawns_early_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/gifts).



  
  


“You’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?”

Patrick rolled his eyes, even though David couldn’t see him. “If I wanted you to know where we were going, I wouldn’t have asked you to cover your eyes.”

“This isn’t what I had in mind when you said there would be a blindfold involved today,” David grumbled.

Patrick chuckled, “There’s still time for that, David.”

Unwilling to be placated by the potential promise of being able to tease Patrick until he was begging for release, David slouched further down in the seat, unconsciously twisting at his wedding band.

Patrick recognized the look of general unhappiness on his husband’s face, but was counting on the surprise being worth it. He felt certain that David would ultimately be pleased with his plan, and if not, he was absolutely blaming the “Cliche but Romantic” moodboard David had made that Patrick had gotten the idea from. 

David couldn’t help but imagine all the possible places they could be going. Patrick had been more than slightly suspect when they were getting dressed, seeming to take a particular interest in what David was wearing, as well as seeking David’s opinion on what Patrick should put on. He had only been able to piece together that whatever they were doing somehow played a part in their upcoming anniversary, but he was basically convinced Patrick had been joking about the matching tattoos. Mostly. Like, 87% sure. Although he had always assumed if anyone was proposing some sort of permanent ink situation, it would have been himself. He’d had more than one fantasy about taking Patrick to visit this incredible studio in Japan, where he’d watched several of his “friends” get work done a lifetime ago, and the two of them getting some sort of tasteful, complementary designs that represented how well-balanced their relationship was and the _rightness_ of everything they were together.

“David?” 

“Huh? What?” David realized the car was no longer moving. He’d gotten so lost in the idea of exploring this imaginary version of tattooed Patrick’s body with his tongue that he hadn’t even noticed they had apparently reached their destination.

“We’re here.” He reached for David. “Let me help you…”

“I can get out of the car,” he said, snippier than he intended. He was still a little flustered from being pulled from that delightful daydream. He stood and started to turn, but quickly found he had no idea what to do next. 

Patrick watched, biting his lip against the laughter trying to escape, and waited to see what would happen. 

David sighed, “Help, please?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Patrick teased, slipping his arm through David’s and pulling him close against his side. 

David took cautious steps, wanting to stay in stride with Patrick so he wouldn’t go sprawling on the uneven terrain. He could tell they were outside somewhere, but couldn’t guess beyond that. There was no noise that would suggest they were near any kind of road or… anything. The silence was almost startling; the only sound he could hear was Patrick breathing. And maybe a … bird? 

“Okay, David… I’m going to get in front of you. I need you to just stay right behind me and walk straight ahead,” Patrick instructed, his hand sliding down to grab David’s and tangle their fingers together.

David had been very proud of himself for remaining calm in the face of so much uncertainty thus far, but something about feeling Patrick move away from him, even though they were still touching, made him very uneasy. He trusted his husband implicitly, but he knew their interests diverged in many places, and their comfort in the outdoors and desire to be in nature were wildly incompatible. They were definitively _not_ inside. David’s lack of information about what they were supposed to be heading toward was beginning to cause the anxiety to simmer in the back of his mind.

“One more thing…” Patrick started, then paused, either for dramatic effect, or because he knew David wasn’t going to like this part. “I need you to not freak out if you feel anything.”

“What?!” David jumped back, ready to dart for the car. “What am I going to be _feeling?_!”

Patrick gave his hand a squeeze, sensing he was about to try to make a break for it. “I can’t tell you that, but you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to hurt you. I would never let anything happen to you. You know that. Right?”

David nodded once, still not entirely at ease. 

“Just follow me, David. I promise you’re safe and it’s not that far.” Patrick leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek, then tugged him in the right direction.

David made his best attempt at folding in on himself, but found out what little difference it made as soon as he heard and felt something swishing past them as they walked through… _rows_ ? Of _something_ tall… stalks, maybe? Whatever it was swayed away from them, giving room to pass through essentially unscathed, but giving him some very visceral flashbacks of his time with the Amish. He sniffed, as if he would be able to identify his surroundings from the fresh air and earthy kind of scent that surrounded him.

“Patrick, over here!”

David nearly crashed into Patrick when he stopped suddenly at the sound of Ray’s voice. _What the fuck_ was _Ray_ doing wherever they were?

Patrick turned around to face David. “I’m going to take the blindfold off now,” he said, quietly. He brought his hands to David’s face, holding him where he wanted him for a moment, then captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss as he untied the fabric from behind David’s head. He pulled away, eyes open, eager to watch David’s expression as he looked around.

David’s surprise immediately registered on his face as he took in the scene around him -- Patrick’s giddy grin and beautifully blooming sunflowers, nearly as tall as they were, as far as he could see. “Where are… How did you…?”

Patrick’s smile grew wider as David made a circle, head swiveling in all directions so he wouldn’t miss anything. 

“You found the moodboard,” David breathed.

Patrick nodded, “I did. I know you didn’t get all the shots you wanted at the wedding because of the rain, so I wanted us to have a second chance. Are anniversary pictures a thing?”

“They are now.” David reached for Patrick, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss that probably should have made Ray blush, but instead had him snapping pictures frantically from his perch on a stepladder a few rows of flowers over.

Patrick pulled away, nearly panting. “S-save that… for later…” 

“Oh, I will… I couldn’t want you any more than I do right now,” David said, finally noticing Ray, who was waving his arm above his head to get David’s attention. “Hi, Ray… thank you for doing this!”

“My pleasure, David! Patrick sent me many photos as examples, but I hope we can try some of my ideas, as well!” Ray shouted back.

Patrick chuckled, “I sent him copies of the photos you had on your board and in your wedding book. I know they might not be quite what you had in mind, but… we’re here, I love you, and we should at least get one or two we like, yeah?”

David rested his forehead against Patrick’s, arms draping around his shoulders, where they felt like they belonged. “Thank you for being the most thoughtful, amazing husband. Thank you for doing this for us.”

Patrick grasped David’s waist, hoping Ray would just keep taking pictures and let them sift through all of them later and pick their favorites. “Anything for you, David. I could do this forever with you.” 

David gave him another kiss, quick and soft. He got a far away kind of gaze, clearly envisioning all his options with the scenery.

Patrick could tell the creative director in David had taken over, and he was ready to acquiesce to David’s direction. The day could not have been more perfect -- the bright blue sky and the giant yellow blooms already made a breathtaking setting for whatever David had in mind. He moved easily as David put him into various poses, pliable under David’s capable hands.

* * *

David was practically vibrating with excitement as Patrick opened the box with the photo album inside. Of all the treats and sweet gestures their first wedding anniversary had brought, this was what he had been most eagerly anticipating. He’d thought he had exercised an impressive amount of restraint in not dropping by Ray’s office every day to check on his progress. Thinking back on the afternoon they’d spent in the sunflower field never failed to bring a smile to his face, and he was sure that same happiness was evident in the content of these pages.

Patrick pulled the album out as David whisked the protective cardboard aside. He smiled at the front cover, embossed with their names, wedding date, and “one year!” He hadn’t asked for that and he’d have to thank Ray for the gesture. “Shall we?”

“Finally!” David shouted, reaching to flip to the first page. 

Patrick watched David light up as he took in the photos on either side and then quickly moved to the next set. He’d seen the pictures when he picked them out, almost sure he knew which ones would be David’s favorites. For as divided as Ray’s attention was between businesses, he was a shockingly competent photographer. He’d managed to capture quite a few shots that looked like they could have been lifted straight from a romantic comedy movie poster. 

When Patrick had selected images of them -- sharing kisses, laughing with each other, mid-conversation as he clarified David’s directions, smiling at one another, and walking somewhere holding hands -- he quickly realized that all of his favorites were the ones of them just… existing. They were all candid, nothing posed, nothing premeditated, but just the two of them being together. They looked… he hated to use the word in reference to himself, but it was the only one he could think of that was accurate… they looked radiant. Their feelings for each other reflected on their faces, in every expression, in every photograph. 

Patrick couldn’t take his eyes off David, finding his reactions to the finished product as satisfying as he had when he’d taken the blindfold off in the field. When he got that blinding, dimpled smile that made his heart race, he knew he’d done well. If the first year of marriage was truly the hardest, he couldn’t imagine what the rest of their lives would look like, because this had been the best year he’d ever had. He knew David was settled and content in a way he’d never been, and knowing he’d contributed to that was a constant source of joy.

He caught David’s pause, as he reached the final page and saw the last shot. “That one’s my favorite,” he told David.

“But it’s just me.”

Patrick nodded. The photo had been the last one Ray took, a random click as the sun began to set. Patrick had been watching David prancing through the flowers, arms thrown up and out in wild, gleeful abandon, and he’d thought he may have never been happier than he was in that moment, in the middle of a field with the love of his life. “It’s perfect.”

“Thank you,” David whispered, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick beamed at him, “What if … what if we did something like this every year? Pick a place, grab Ray for a day, and celebrate another year together. We could have a whole bookshelf of these albums… dust them off and show them to everyone at our 50th anniversary party…”

David cut Patrick off with a fierce kiss. He pulled away, then went back for one more, “Yes. Yes to all of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Ready to Run" - 1D (there are also a couple other 1D related Easter eggs.... I tried, J! I hope you like it!!)
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, according to my research, sunflowers bloom in Ontario in August, so the timing (not that it matters in the world of SC) works out very well.  
> 
> 
> Thank you Edie4711 for the brainstorming and the pre-reads and TrueIllusion for the read-throughs.


End file.
